


Il cammino dell'eroe

by donutgladiator



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Fate/stay night (Visual Novel)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Tragedy, Gen, No Dialogue, No Happy Ending Fest, Tragedy
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:47:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22613575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donutgladiator/pseuds/donutgladiator
Summary: Una flashfic introspettiva sulla figura di Emiya Archer di Fate stay night e di come sia arrivato a diventare Archer.





	Il cammino dell'eroe

**Author's Note:**

> Questa storia partecipa al COWT10
> 
> M1: “Sometimes good things fall apart so better things can fall together. Every story has an end, but in life every end is just a new beginning.” (Anonimo)

Aveva camminato per quella che gli era sembrata un’eternità.

Dopo essere diventato un mago e aver assunto la decisione di proteggere tutti con la sua magia si era incamminato verso il suo destino.

Lo proteggevano un mantello rosso e i suoi principi saldi e radicati dentro di lui.

Dopo aver vinto la guerra, distrutto il Graal e perso per sempre l’amore della sua vita, Shirou Emiya aveva continuato a camminare verso il suo destino.

Aveva camminato per un tempo infinito, salvando tutte le persone che incontrava per la sua strada, cercando di capire come poter difendere tutto il genere umano senza sacrificare nessuno, capendo però che il suo desiderio era impossibile e che avrebbe dovuto sacrificare per forza qualcuno per proteggerne molti.

Dopo aver combattuto contro i suoi stessi ideali e a cosa l’avrebbe portato questa decisione, aveva continuato il suo percorso.

Aveva camminato e camminato, perdendo e ritrovando amicizie, non legandosi a nessuno ma legandosi allo stesso tempo a tutti coloro che incontrava e salvava sul suo cammino.

Rinunciare alla sua umanità era stato un qualcosa di naturale.

Alla fine di quel tanto camminare si era ritrovato dinnanzi a una scelta: salvare la maggior parte dell’umanità e perdere se stesso oppure non salvare nessuno e perdere comunque la sua umanità a causa di quella decisione.

Aveva alla fine scambiato la sua vita per un riscontro subito visibile, accettato di diventare uno spirito eroico e di avere subito il Graal per utilizzarlo e fermare il massacro.

Ma gli uomini, ingrati di quanto aveva fatto per loro, lo avevano tradito e poi punito con le loro sciocche leggi. Imprigionato ingiustamente e torturato per giorni, alla fine era stata pronunciata la sua condanna a morte.

Camminava verso quella che sarebbe stata per lui la fine della sua vita mortale, ma che già sapeva, sarebbe stato un nuovo inizio nel trono degli spiriti eroici.

Il cappio si strinse intorno al suo collo e i suoi ricordi tornarono alla ragazza dai capelli d’oro e gli occhi tristi.

Presto l’avrebbe rivista, ne era sicuro.

Una scia d’argento scese lungo la sua guancia e un nome risuonò nel silenzio.

Sotto di lui si aprì il vuoto e Shirou Emiya esalò il suo ultimo respiro mortale.


End file.
